


I Know What I Want

by Nothing_but_the_Rain



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/pseuds/Nothing_but_the_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-series (before The Plan - pre destruction of Caprica etc).</p><p>The crews of the Galactica and the Pegasus have some shore leave.<br/>Gina finds just the woman to satisfy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).



> Again a big thank you to NoiraKai for being a wonderful beta.

The orders came over the ship’s com, with a buzz and a click of the receiver, direct from Commander Adama. “We will be docked above Caprica for the next seventy two hours. The crew will be split into three groups; each group will receive twenty-four hours shore leave. The Athena and the Pegasus will also be in dock at the same time. I’m sure I don’t need to remind any of you to stay out of trouble,” another click, this time of the receiver being replaced, and the announcement was over. Cheering could be heard throughout the Galactica.

                                    *****************************************

Gina watched across the bar, barely bothering to conceal her gaze.

Watched the viper pilot with the blond hair, toned arms and loud mouth. Watched her when she looked her way. The viper pilot caught her gaze and held it, face unreadable as she blew out a cloud of smoke from the panatela she smoked.

Gina watched her wipe the floor with the guys she was playing cards against, crowing over her winnings and their misfortune. Almost but not quite a joke. But it seemed the men knew her well enough not to take offence. Strong, mouthy but respected, it would seem. Just what Gina liked.

“Fuck, Starbuck, do you have to leave us broke every time we play?” a tall man with short brown hair groused. Gina noticed he kept smiling while he spoke.

“Helo, you know you shouldn’t play cards against me if you can’t afford it,” the woman, _Starbuck_ , grinned at him, sarcastic concern lacing her voice, making it singsong. She ground her panatela out in the ashtray.

Gina watched her as she finished her glass of ambrosia, knocking it back in one deft swallow.  Wiping her hand over her mouth, she began to gather up her winnings.

“Going already?” Another one asked, short and stocky; darker hair, calloused hands. “The night’s still young, Starbuck.”

“Exactly, Chief. The night’s still young, and I’m not spending the rest of it sitting here drinking and playing cards with you fuckers,” she looked up and locked eyes with Gina as she spoke, “better things to _do_ than that.” Gina’s pulse fluttered at her throat.

Gina watched as Starbuck swung her coat over her shoulders, bid her friends ‘goodnight’, and walked toward the door.

She finished her drink. Watching, waiting.

At the door Starbuck paused, one hand on the wood, she looked back at Gina and smiled, before continuing out the door. Heat flooded Gina’s pelvis at that smile, no clearer invitation had they spoken. She slipped from the stool and left the bar, walking out into the night.

                        ********************************************************

Cool air greeted her; fresh after the smell of smoke and stale alcohol in the bar. Gina inhaled deeply through her nose, looking about her at the deserted street. It was a black night; the moon showing her dark face to the world, only the brightest stars visible past the light pollution of Caprica city. The lamp posts in the street cast pools of light at intervals along the pavement. Starbuck was nowhere in sight and Gina had began to wonder if she had misinterpreted the signals, when she heard a slight movement behind her. A match struck and flared just as she turned, illuminating blond hair and an almost mocking smile.

Gina watched Starbuck light the panatela clasped between her teeth, watched her take a slow drag of the smoke into her mouth; watched Starbuck look her over.

“Kara Thrace,” she said finally. “Viper pilot on the Galactica,” she stepped closer to Gina.

Gina felt satisfied that she had correctly guessed Starbuck, _Kara’s_ , position in the fleet, and it showed on her face. Kara stood just a little too close, inside her personal space, and she could smell her, a heady mixture of smoke and ambrosia and _woman_. Their heights were close, although Gina had a few inches on Starbuck. Gina slid a half step closer to her, smiling an invitation. “Gina Inviere, systems analyst, Pegasus.”

“Well, Gina _Inviere_ ,” Starbuck said slowly, lingering over her surname and stepping closer still. “What can I do for you?” she traced the thumb of the hand holding the panatela down the curve of Gina’s cheek, teasing, smile back in place, although less mocking now.

Gina’s pulse leapt in response and her lips parted a fraction. “I think you know,” she said, her smile becoming suggestive, lighting her eyes. Taking the final step she closed the gap between them.

Neither moved for a heartbeat; a pause where they took the measure of each other again. The hand Starbuck had on her cheek slid around to the back of her head, pulling her down so their lips met. They kissed slow and deep. Kara broke the kiss but didn’t move away; Gina felt her smile against her lips.

To her surprise Starbuck stepped back, looking at her and pressing two fingers to her own smiling lips, thoughtful.

“My apartment isn’t far from here,” she said, finally. “Come on,” Starbuck turned and walked away.

 

                                    ******************************************

Gina’s jacket hit the floor first, pushed off by Starbuck, quickly followed by Starbuck’s heavy, paint covered coat. Their hands roamed over every inch of the other’s body that could be reached, trying to kiss and to remove their own and each other’s clothes simultaneously, but ultimately ineffectually.

Starbuck stopped and took a step back to remove her boots, giving Gina a moment to do the same. As she looked up from hurriedly dropping her second shoe to the floor, she found Starbuck standing unexpectedly close, her smile feral and eyes predatory. Gina gasped as desire flowed warm into her pelvis. She licked her lips and swallowed as Kara backed her up against the door; pinning her there with her eyes as she slowly unbuttoned Gina’s shirt. Starbuck’s eyes never left her face, as she slipped the shirt slowly from Gina’s shoulders, rubbing her palms softly over the skin left bare in the wake of the fabric. As the shirt fell silently to the floor, Starbuck reached behind Gina and unfastened her bra, adding it to the pile of clothes accumulating at their feet.

Licking her lips, Kara gently smoothed her hand down the slope of one breast, causing the nipple to harden and rise. Cupping it, Kara squeezed  the nipple between her thumb and the side of her fingers, making Gina gasp and arch her chest up into the contact. Starbuck released Gina’s breast and pulled her own top over her head, unclipping her bra with some urgency. Then she was at Gina’s throat, all teeth and warm mouth. Gina gasped at the hot flood of her own desire as she felt the warmth of breasts pressed against her own; soft and warm, with the hardness of their nipples caught between. She shuddered.

Gina parted her legs to accommodate Starbuck’s thigh. She grabbed at Starbuck’s ass and pulled her closer, pressing her own thigh against the other woman’s groin, hearing her gasp.

Suddenly Kara’s mouth was on her own, hungry and demanding, tongue plunging and probing, her teeth catching at Gina’s lip, devouring her as they rocked against each other.

Starbuck’s hand fumbled behind them for the door handle and they tumbled through together. Starbuck pushed her back until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back over it. Starbuck lent over her, kissing her once, deeply, then stood up and unbuttoned and removed Gina’s pants and underwear, then stripped herself and lay down, covering Gina’s body with her own. Warm, smooth skin; firm muscle and soft curves; everything that Gina longed for and desired.

Kara kissed and bit at her neck, sucking lingering marks on her collar bone as she worked her way lower. Hands, and that wicked mouth, found her breasts, sucking and squeezing and biting; making Gina arch and cry out. Gina reached out to touch and grasp at any part of Starbuck she could reach.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned, as Starbuck’s hand stroked down the soft curve of her abdomen, fingers trailing through the hair at her pubis, before dipping into her wetness, making her moan again.

“Gods, you’re so fucking wet,” Starbuck drawled, voice rough. She looked up at Gina smiling seductively and raised the wet fingers to her mouth, sucking them provocatively. “You taste good, sweetheart,” Starbuck murmured as she dropped her head back down to kiss a trail along Gina’s abdomen, until her mouth finally reached its destination. Her tongue flicked in, lapping at the damp between her curls, dancing lightly over her clit, making Gina tense and coil deep inside, as blood flowed and filled her sex, making her impossibly wetter. She moaned, hands going to Kara’s head, fingers curling in the soft blond hair, holding her there, encouraging her on.

Kara buried her face in Gina’s quim, tongue flicking inside tasting, making Gina squirm and cry out. She replaced her tongue with searching fingers, curling against her g-spot, while her mouth sucked on Gina’s clit, her tongue licking and pressing over it as she sucked. Starbuck hummed and moaned her own pleasure as Gina tightened her grip on her hair, hips rocking, pressing herself against Starbuck’s mouth. Her back arched as she felt her orgasm build inside her, hot and heavy, muscles tightening. “ Oh, oh, ah, fuck, yes, Kara, I’m coming!” she cried, her hips bucking up, as she felt herself tighten; and then she came, thighs tensing, back arching as wave after wave rocked through her.

Kara stroked her hand gently over Gina’s labia as her release ebbed, letting her gather herself, watching her face. “You are one sexy, fucking, bitch – _shit_ ,” she said, her voice reflecting her smile. She crawled her way up Gina’s body. Gina grabbed her face, pulling her into a rough kiss, tasting herself on Kara’s tongue, making herself moan again, as aftershocks of pleasure flashed through her.

Gina got her thigh between Kara’s and bent her knee so she could feel the wet spread of her lips against her skin. She placed her hands on the perfectly toned ass as Kara rolled her hips, rutting against the strong muscle of Gina’s thigh.

“Ah, yeah, mmm... fuck,” Starbuck moaned.

Suddenly she was pulling away, sitting up, spreading Gina’s legs, straddling her - putting one leg over Gina’s  and hooking Gina’s right leg over her shoulder, bringing their sexes together, wet and warm and soft. Kara gave a guttural moan and rolled her hips, rubbing their clits together. Gina grabbed at her hips, fingertips pressing hard, leaving marks that would stand as evidence of their lust in the morning, causing Kara to press against her harder and faster, Gina meeting each thrust with one of her own.

Starbuck moaned, eyes half lidded as she thrust harder and faster, lips parted, eyes locked on Gina’s face.

Gina bit her lip, moaning, breath catching as she felt herself flush, hot desire welling in her groin again.

Starbuck’s thrusts became short and rapid, a moaned litany falling from her lips, “Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, oh frack, oh, oh _fuuuck_!” Gina watched Kara’s eyebrows pull together, eyes close and brow furrow, watched her tip her head back as her orgasm broke, making her tense and shudder.

Seeing Starbuck’s face unmade, racked by pleasure, the mask of sarcasm and indifference washed away, drove Gina to a second gasping, quicksilver orgasm.

Starbuck dropped down on her, panting, sated and heavy, pressing open mouthed kisses to the side of her neck. They lay like that for several minutes, skin cooling, tremors of remembered pleasure flickering through them, until Kara rolled to the side, grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them. “When do you have to report back?” she said, tracing her fingers lightly down Gina’s abdomen, making her shiver.

“07:00,” she replied, lazily.

“Good,” Starbuck’s smile was wicked. “How about round two?”


End file.
